


Confused Bendy

by Lucy_Draws_A_Lot



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot/pseuds/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot
Summary: I am on a role I have been Drawing a lot lately.





	Confused Bendy

Just like the last two drawings posted, this is based off of a scene from RiYuYami's Pulling Strings series.


End file.
